Lonely together
by dolchevita07
Summary: AU! where Harumi is not The Quiet One.


Lloyd wiggled his wounded hand, trying to try his luck and see the map, but she did not give in to attempts, because of which the couple often stopped, and the day was drawing to a close.

Lloyd glanced briefly at the girl that was ahead of him and was rather tired of swinging a katana, trying to cut through their path. The branches were thick and thick, which made it impossible to cut it from the first time, even with such sharp and precise weapons.

Harumi tried to help him, for which he was immensely pleased and grateful, but he saw that she was already exhausted and drooped before her eyes. Something in my head twitched unpleasantly from the realization that he had allowed her to do a dangerous and difficult business, that not everyone could shoulder, but she obstinately broke through and did not try to stop and give out weakness. Yes, this is by no means the only reason he was surprised at her.

All his thoughts and emotions boiled down to her, and he, as if unwilling, could not understand why she kindles such warmth and calmness in him. From his own thoughts he was a little creepy and ashamed, but from them safely brought out the one to which they were busy.

"It's getting dark, and we have not found the temple, what if the Sons of Garmadon have already found the mask?" "Rumi was very much afraid of what might happen."

The girl felt guilty and responsible for the fact that she could not trace and save the mask of Deception entrusted to her, because she had to protect her on her shoulders and not let her enemies, and she could not cope.

The most terrible thoughts slipped through my head, which could only emerge from fears and memories. It used to be that I wanted to just fall through the earth, but she could not afford it. The blonde could not give weakness to regain her. She did not want to give vent to emotions, did not want them to lead her now.

On the white, clean skin, there were some small scratches that unpleasantly pinching the skin and making frown, distracting from the goal, but even on them she did not really think about it.

She did not want fear to take hold of her, Rumi was afraid to remain alone and abandoned, as she had once been in her distant childhood and recent past. Perhaps, the only pivot in this impenetrable world was he. As silly as it looks, but with his equanimity and determination, he managed to inspire and somehow reassure her.

Lloyd did not answer right away. Something, and he could not argue. After all, the truth was in this: they do not know where his friends are. And where their enemies are also unknown. A brakes the couple in particular because of him, why it becomes somehow unpleasant in the soul, and the heart pierces the needle of guilt, which burns from the inside.

"I do not know, but maybe we need to rest." We need to find a lodging for the night, and there we'll see, the morning is wiser than the evening, - as convincingly as possible tried to say the green ninja, and without any hesitation on his face.

He wanted to give her hope and faith that they could do anything. Lloyd did not want to frighten her, because the girl looked fragile, and her life was so carefree until a certain moment.

"Yes, I do not mind resting," she answered honestly, sighing, and once again swinging her sword to cut the vine, for which her blouse was hooked.

As carefully as possible trying to cut, she did not follow the small animal in the foliage, which, from fear, ran to the other side, and further away from sin. The girl hurried from unexpectedness and because of carelessness she cut her wrist.

Discontentedly hissed from the growing unpleasant pain, she dropped her arms and bit her lip.

Lloyd did not respond immediately, but quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and ran her eyes over the nearest terrain, searching for water, to at least surely alleviate the pain and reduce the chance of infection into the open wound. Mentally giving himself a slap for disorder, Lloyd moved with the girl further, in the hope that they would find a place to sleep, and water. Oh, yes, I did not forget about the sword. Hiding it in the scabbard, the boy looked around and went forward.

"Not too painful?" - asked the blond, finding a small river and, as carefully as possible washing his blood from his hands with cold and clear water.

"It used to be worse, too," she suddenly frowned at the memories that flooded her.

Harumi was quite calm and pleasant to be in his presence, for he was blowing with some inexplicable tenderness and allocated patience. The bleeding stopped, and they continued the path, closer to the sunset, finding a little peculiarity of the cave, where it was not very damp. The teenagers sighed calmly, examined the area and did not find anyone who could be here.

Lloyd unraveled the card carefully, so as not to tear and move his hand, it hurt, but tolerated. The green ninja picked up a few firewood and spread a small fire. This fire burned and spewed sparks, a spectacle deserving special attention and silence, which was so necessary now. This fire so beckoned and calmed, gave warmth. But at the same time it was very dangerous and majestic. Harumi remembered that fateful day that she just turned her life around, that caused the distemper and smoke in her mind, and in her eyes it was unpleasant to pinch. The words were stuck in the throat, and once bright and clear image of her parents - foster and real - lost outlines and all the contrast of a happy and, at least, quiet life.

The younger Garmadon this look was not very familiar, she always gave everyone this simple and cheerful smile. And now she looked very fragile and defenseless, so ... broken?

He saw her strong. Even through the pain of giving this radiant smile that many times had him wounded, it was a sign of her courage. What does she really need now? Support? Privacy?

How they are similar and different at the same time. Lloyd hesitantly sat down beside her and also silently stared at the flaming flame.

\- What is it like to be a green ninja? - suddenly asked the fair-haired, why it was thrown out of reality for a moment, and then in a moment returned back.

\- It's hard. Constantly expect that the enemies will again strike, fearing to fail and fail to help their family. Bring the inhabitants of the city. If it was my will, I would give up this responsibility and the duty to make difficult decisions, knowing that everything can collapse because of me. "Lloyd looked sadly at the unfolding view from the cave.

Nothing broke the silence, except for the creak of grasshoppers and the rustle of the wind. Lloyd saw that she was worried about something, but realized that she herself would tell if she wanted, but she did not try to ask. He wanted her to trust him, in order to get her sincerity, she had to open herself, right?

"Complicated decisions define our essence," he said, "for almost the rest of my life," she grinned sadly, pressing the knees under her, trembling from the cold.

This did not go unnoticed. The blond man took off the top of the kimono, remaining in one shirt and covered her shoulders with it.

"Will it not be cold?" - She asked a little confusedly, looking in his direction.

"I faced problems worse, I'll manage," he sighed bitterly, checking the map again.

"Thank you," Harumi breathed in the scent of his robes. Pretty nice and so warm.

"What are you depressed?" - Lloyd did not want to be intrusive, but still decided to ask, because it was so quiet that it was like just to fall under the ground.

"Is tonight a revelation?" - Smiling, Rumi turned her head to him and arched an eyebrow.

"Why not, it's the only thing you can amuse yourself here," he shrugged, calming down that she was smiling, at least.

"Do you really want to know?" Well, I'm depressed because you're dragging me through these jungles because of me, I'm worried that because of me the second mask has got to the enemies, and I'm afraid that they will achieve their goal, - with a heavy sigh, looking at his face, she groaned mentally. That's why he had her problems?

"Are you sure that's all?" Lloyd looked inquiringly after digesting the information.

\- I'm sure it's all! - almost choking with air, she shouted rather imperiously, instantly silent.

She said everything, did not she? What could be more? Nothing, probably. But why is it still difficult? It's like she's holding something else and is afraid. It's true, she's afraid. Afraid to stay alone. Again.

"I'm afraid, Lloyd." I'm scared of the thought that I will be left alone in this world. I'm losing my family for the second time, but I can not stand it if I lose you and the guys - the words stuck in my throat, forming a lump.

"I promise I will not leave you alone." Do you believe me? Lloyd moved closer and hugged his shoulders slightly.

\- Yes, I believe.


End file.
